Ron and Hermione: The Moments That Matter
by GotTheBrains
Summary: A series of oneshots that will show the moments we miss and the ways we wished it could have happened. Most will be canon, but a few might not be. Give it a shot! It's FLUFFTASTIC


_All property goes to JK Rowling, the wonderful mastermind behind it all._

_This story is a series of Ron/Hermione oneshots. One might be in their Hogwarts years, another might be 19 years later. One might be canon and one might not. Some will be really short, and some will be so long you can't wait for it to end. This "story" is really only going to keep me from going insane with all the plot bunnies (and let me tell you they are _really_ fluffy. No seriousness here =]) hopping around my brain. Hope you enjoy and review!!_

xxxxxx

Hermione was slumped over her book when Ron walked down the stairs from his dormitory. Normally, he wouldn't be the first one awake, if not the last, but something had woken him up. A dream, in fact. A dream about the very girl sleeping on her schoolbooks in front of him.

Those dreams had become very frequent, almost every night now, and it became harder and harder to shake off. The first night he had had started this cycle of dreams hadn't bothered him much. He'd had romantic dreams about her before, but he figured it was just because he saw her regularly. But then, when the dreams became nightly, he would wake up, and not be able to fall back asleep, due to his rapid heart beat and racing mind.

He had awoken this morning just when Hermione's lips had been about to graze his and he just about wanted to kill Dean for snoring loudly at that particular moment. He had given up trying to fall back to sleep, so here he was.

Though she looked quite comfortable on her book, he knew she wouldn't want people waking up and seeing her like this, so he went over to her. He chuckled when he saw the multitude of papers sprawled across the table.

He reached out to put a hand on her should to wake her, but something made his hand stop. It wasn't the common scribbles of notes on her sheet, but something on the side of the parchment, written in cursive.

It was a name. His name.

It was as if he had just awoken from one of his dreams. His heart and mind were going wild. He thought of how many times he had had to stop himself from writing her name on his parchments during class in the past few weeks; all of the times he suppressed all the thoughts of them together, and how he felt about her in all the years they had known each other. There was no mistaking it now. The moment he saw his name written by her slender hand, he was gone.

He knew. He had feelings for her. Whether it was love, or just a simple crush, he did not know. All he knew at that moment was that he had never seen anyone so beautiful. He had never met any girl like her. How he hadn't realized it before was beyond him. But all that mattered now was that he _had_ realized it.

His hand hovered above her shoulder without him noticing, but when she began to stir his hand whipped down to his side. She slowly lifted her head from her book, and looked around confused. Until she saw Ron standing above her.

"Ron!" She squeaked in horror, but she seemed to gain control as she tried to smooth her monster of hair atop her head. She cleared her throat, "What are you… what-" His eyes went quickly to his name on her parchment, and her eyes followed, realizing what he had seen.

"I just thought I'd…"

"Yes?"

"…you know, wake you up…"

"…Oh, that's nice of you…"

"You know, 'cause I knew you wouldn't want people…"

"Yeah! Yeah, I get it…"

"You know…"

"Yeah."

This sad excuse of a conversation lasted only a few seconds, each response overlapping the other.

Ron started to back up, "Well, I better, you know, um, get-" he tripped over a chair behind him, but regained his balance, "…clean…"

Hermione nodded quickly, scrambling to pick up her pieces of parchment quickly, "Yeah, me too!" She stood up quickly, knocking over the chair.

"Yeah, I'll- I'll just be going now…" Ron said as he neared the stairs.

"Yeah, me too!" She repeated, punching her self inside, heading towards the other set of stairs, "See you, um…"

"Yeah, cool, at breakfast," Ron squeaked as he took each step two at a time. Hermione did the same, and as she reached the top of her staircase, she slid down the wall, breathing deeply. She stared into space thinking of the very person leaning up against the wall, out of breath, at the entrance to the boy's dormitory.

xxxx

_Hope you enjoyed it!!! Pllleeaassee review! I swear it'll help me write more chapters! =]_

_Also, I have another story called _Harry and Ginny: The Moments That Matter _that is a series of oneshots with Harry and Ginny (huh, who would've guessed?). Check it out!_


End file.
